


Man On The Rocks

by nctenneth



Series: JohnTen/Tenny Drabbles and One Shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i was bored again, mermaid au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctenneth/pseuds/nctenneth
Summary: Johnny goes on his morning jog by the beach, he meets Ten. The most beautiful creature he's ever met.





	Man On The Rocks

This morning’s sunrise was a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colors blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air. 

 

Johnny marveled at the glistening reflection of the sun on the ocean and a thrilling feeling of awe swept over him. Having moved to Thailand recently for his studies, the sunrise was most definitely his favourite part of living there.    
  


Johnny stood gazing at the art of work slowly coming up behind the horizon for a few more moments before breaking into a jog and continuing his morning routine. Nirvana’s familiar rock beat blasted through his earbuds with none other than, Smells Like Teen Spirit. The tall male passed other joggers and a few couples as he neared the more isolated part of the beach.   
  


Sitting down on one of the dozens of large boulders, he wiped the sweat that had gathered at on his hairline and gulped down water, moisturizing his parched throat. Johnny glanced down at his phone to change the song when his water bottle suddenly went rolling off, crashing down below the rocks.

 

Groaning out of frustration, he debated whether or not it was worth to go down the very isolated hole-like structure at the base of the all the rocks. He had nothing else to do this morning aside finishing his essay, which really he wanted to get out of that; and he had no spare water bottle… 

 

Johnny sighed as he placed his earbud-wrapped iphone in the pocket of his sweat pants and carefully toed his way down the large and loose rocks to his possible death.   
  


He finally reached the bottom and jumped down, throwing his aching arms in the air and letting out a satisfactory sigh. Johnny looked upwards to where he had just climbed and grimaced as he hadn’t thought to how to get back up and it was fairly tall and didn't look safe.

 

_ Not like he couldn’t reach but he didn’t want to fall and break his neck. _

 

Johnny looked around for his  _ ‘beloved water bottle’  _ and only then did he realise how beautiful it was down there. It was like it was completely cut off from the rest of the world, the cliffs surrounding the area made it shady and cool while right in front of me was a large body of water with flowers growing off at the side.

 

The crystal blue water lapped against the sandy and even the seashells were perfect. A seagull could barely be seen, this place was absolutely serene and beautiful. Smack dab in the middle of the water was a slanted large stone, and laying on it Johnny could see a shirtless man, his lower half in the body. He seemed relaxed with his eyes closed and black hair tickling his nose. Realising he was ogling him, Johnny quickly snapped out of his reverie and frantically searched for his bottle, scared he had accidentally trod on private land. 

 

He finally found his bottle floating in the water, the blue plastic glinting off the newly risen sun. The bad part was it was dangerously close to the man on the rock and he once again decided was it all worth a stupid worn out water bottle.

 

Johnny mentally hit himself as he let his legs carry himself as close to edge as possible without getting wet and crouched down straining his arm out, but the bottle seemed to make fun of him as he reached out for it. Just as he almost grabbed the blue plastic, it floated just out of his grasp. After multiple failed attempts he let out a long groan and let his head hang down for a few moments. 

 

Johnny snapped his head back up when he heard a loud splash from the water and the man from before had completely disappeared. Quizzically, Johnny looked around for him when he saw his black hair peeking out from deeper in the water and his brown eyes staring straight at him.   
  


 

Johnny stood up and quickly bowed, mumbling an apology and hoping he wouldn’t press charges for being on private land without permission. Johnny looked up after a few moments and he could see from his shoulders up. The man in the water seemed like he was trying to contain his laughter as he was biting his inner cheeks. Johnny titled my head to the side which seemed to be hilarious for the other male as he tilt his head back and let out what seemed to be a laugh mixed with a giggle. 

 

In all honest, Johnny would have found him charming if not for the fact his face was burning up from embarrassment. He furrowed his eyebrows and stood up whipping around to start climbing back up the way he had come down, too stubborn to bite his pride. 

 

_ ‘Who does this man think he is laughing at my embarrassment?’  _ Johnny thought to himself

 

  
“W-Wait don’t go!” Johnny heard a voice from behind him and turned to find the black haired boy closer than before and his features contorted into one of panic. His voice was cute, a little high and sounded far from puberty but it was cute and Johnny was about to reply when his eyes trailed to his lower half… A long turquoise coloured tail.

  
There was a pregnant pause and the boy spoke up again. “Uhm… My name is Ten and I’m s-sorry for laughing at you it’s just, I’ve never usually seen humans down here…” His cheeks tinted pink as he looked away. Johnny snapped his attention back up to this so called ‘Ten’ and hesitantly walked forward before crouching down in front of him. Johnny hummed and grabbed Ten’s face all the while staring at him intently. Johnny let his eyes trail from his damp hair across to his slightly pointed ear and settling back on his chocolate-brown coloured orbs. His face was quite pink and he was looking at Johnny as if he was a crazy-person. 

 

  
“You’re a Merman.” Johnny stated the obvious and squished Ten’s cheeks together which caused him to break free and dive back under the water. “Wait! Shit, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!” Johnny called out hoping the cute merman would resurface. 

 

To his relief, Ten resurfaced a few moments later and his flicked his hair back trying to seem nonchalant despite his face being a tomato just a few moments ago. “It’s fine... I’m not really used to y’know humans doing that,” the male blushed and rubbed his arm nervously, not looking Johnny in the eyes. 

 

“You’re actually… the first I’ve met, like I said we don’t get visitors here...” Ten gave Johnny a sheepish smile and swam up closer to him on the shore, lying on his stomach in front of him. Johnny eyed Ten’s tail which was a mix of purple and blue, his scales catching in the sunlight. Johnny sat on his bottom and gave the merman in front of him a look of pure astonishment. 

  
“You’re most likely- I mean definitely the only mermaid.. Or uh Merman.. I have ever come across...” Johnny chuckled admiring Ten further.

 

“So… I never asked, what’s your name handsome~?” Ten asked with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Johnny smiled at him trying to hide his faint blush at the compliment. “I’m Johnny…”

 

He don’t know how long they stayed there simply staring at each other but it wasn’t awkward, it was more…comfortable. Both started talking at some point and it was only when Johnny’s phone started vibrating did he realise how absorbed in Ten he was, both of them in their own world. 

 

“Ah shit, sorry Ten… That was my roommate, he’s locked out… I have to go..” Johnny frowned at Ten while the latter gave him a flabbergasted look. “In your hand..what is that exactly?” Johnny chuckled at the childlike look on his face and quickly explained what a phone was, showing the different applications. Johnny  stood up and brushed himself down giving Ten a small smile before he turned hesitantly, not wanting to leave just yet. 

 

“You’ll come back won’t you, Johnny?” Ten asked his tone hopeful, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Johnny nodded perhaps too enthusiastically but that didn’t matter, tomorrow morning he’d come by and see Ten again. Ten grinned at Johnny as the tall landman started the climb back up, all the while his eyes were watching him carefully.

_ Only when did Johnny reach his dormitory back at the campus, he realized he forgot the water bottle. _


End file.
